Broken Time Machine
The Broken Time Machine is a feature that is unlocked after killing boss number 30 (aka T-800) from the Fight Boss tab of the game. This feature allows for you to essentially automate and drastically speed up gold collection in the sense that you are able to go back in time and re-loot the gold of previous conquests from in Adventure Mode. This menu is all about making gold really fast, by bending the laws of time and space. This machine will produce gold based on the '''BEST' gold drop that you have received in Adventure Mode. '' This number, however, resets upon rebirth though! '' Gold and Energy / Magic requirements To get from level 0 to level 1, both Machine Speed and Gold Multiplier requires: * 5 million (5e6) gold * With 1 Energy / Magic power and 1000 Energy / Magic cap, it takes 1 million (1e6) seconds in normal, or 1 quintillion (1e18) seconds in evil. The gold and Energy / Magic requirements for level N-1 → N is N times that for level 0 → 1. Is your Broken Time Machine Just Not Meeting Your Greedy Needs? Good News then, because the Time Machine has the potential for upgrades! * Upgrade '''Factor 1': Level up your Machine Speed by using your energy and some initial gold. Doing this will speed up how fast the bar fills. The maximum speed that the machine can be leveled to is 1 fill per tick (aka level 50 or 50 fills per second). If you level your machine speed beyond level 50, you receive an additional, stacking multiplier to your gold output every level. * Upgrade Factor 2: Level up your Gold Multiplier by using your magic and some initial gold. This essentially is just a basic multiplier to gold output. * Upgrade Factor 3: The highest boss that you have ever defeated will also multiply your gold output. ** (Highest Boss - 27 = Gold Multiplier) * Upgrade Factor 4: The Counterfeit Gold spell under Blood Magic acts as an additional multiplier based on how much blood you put into. ** The formula is {\log_2 \frac{Blood}{1000000}}^2\% and takes a minimum of 1 million blood to use the spell * Upgrade Factor 5: Under Magic NGU's there is NGU TIME MACHINE which multiplies the gold output of the Time Machine by 0.2% per level. This has slightly diminishing returns after 1000. * Upgrade Factor 6: Completing No Time Machine Challenges awards an additional +100% per completion and can be completed 10 times (As of Build 0.404) for a total of a 1000% boost. The full GPS formula is: Gold Multiplier * Bar Speed * Highest Single-Enemy Gold Dropped * Magic Gold Multiplier * (Highest Boss - 27) * Blood Magic GPS Bonus * NGU GPS Multiplier * Challenge Multiplier --- Shortened as: ''* SPD * HEG * MGM * [HB - 27 * BM * NGU * CM] '' As seen in the table, levels 10-11, 13-15, 17-23 and 25-48 are unaffected by the fill/tick limiter, unlike energy/magic bars, so they will still effectively increase your GPS. Also note that going from level 49 to 50 will double your GPS, as you unlock the additional, stacking multiplier that comes from reaching 50 bar speed, that increases by 1 per level after that. This can be better observed on the graph below: See also * Zone Gold Drop Category:Game Feature Category:Game Menu